My life ( IQ X FemGazelle )
by Haruya Fuusuke
Summary: This story is about IQ's life after he get adopted by a rich family. He missed the orphanage so much.He really wanted to meet them so badly and he willing do anything to return at Sun Garden. Would he able to meet them soon? This is my first Shuuji X FemGazelle fanfic. I hope you all like it :D . Grammars correction and advise are welcome. Enjoy! :)


Hi everyone~! :D  
It's been a long time I didn't post any stories ( sorry about that. I'm very,very busy last year and this year and I lack of idea on creating stories )

well,this is my first fanfic of Shuuji X FemSuzuno / IQ X FemGazelle.  
Enjoy~~! :D

* * *

_You said that you loved me very much just because of my personality and my attitude_

_ but you didn't even know the REAL ME personally…_

_Honestly,_

_For me_

_You're the most pathetic person I've ever met…_

At school

Kring… kring… kring~~

" Alright! class is over now. Tomorrow we'll continue our lesson about the characteristic of Amoeba and Paramecium. Don't forget to send up your report. "

Everyone in class start leaving while Shuuji was still there. The teacher began approached him and see what Shuuji were doing. " Shuuji,aren't you want to go home now?",asked Shuuji's teacher. Shuuji just nodded and started packed his books. He's about to leave the class but the teacher broke the silence.  
" Are you okay,Shuuji? You look… different today. Is there something wrong?"

" No. I'm just felt tired that's all. I gotta go now. "

" careful. ",the teacher said to Shuuji but he just ignored her and began to walk fast,leaving his teacher in class and then,his school.

He walked alone along the street and then,somewhere that he liked to go and at last,he arrived at his own house. " Finally,I'm home. My new home",he said while standing in front of the door. He entered the house and walked towards to his room. He sighed for while when he looks at his new bedroom. " Damn I'm so tired. Ugh~! why do all teachers had to give us too many homeworks?! Well,I know that I can finished my homeworks in one night but I really,really need some rest. Its really suck being a student of a boarding school and get adopted by a rich family. I am really,really missed my old school and the orphans of Sun Garden. ",he muttered himself. He put his heavy-school-bag ( since he the smartest boy in Diamond Dust :3 ) on his bed and started doing his homework.

"Hm… Let see... There's Biology,Chemistry, and Addictional Mathematics… I wanna do… um… Biology first :D …". First off is Biology …

" So,I Had to do the report about Plant Cell… TOO EASY! :D … "

After a few minutes…

"Damn it! I don't know how to describe the things in Plant cell~! Nucleolus? Golgi Apparatus? Ribosome? WHAT IS THAT THING?! WHY DOES MITOCHONDRION-THINGY LOOKS LIKE A BEAN?!  
ARGH! NEXT HOMEWORK!", Shuuji said while he throw all the Biology next one is Chemistry…

" hm… Another report to do and It's the chapter 2 : The Structure Of The Atom. It says that I had to list the elements with their own symbols,proton number and nucleon number. Well,I just HAVE TO LIST THEM,right. Okay…. VERY EASY THAN BIOLOGY~! :D. "

A few hours later…

" GRR! WHAT IS THIS?! THIS IS WAY TOO HARD! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CALCULATE THE PROTON NUMBER AND NUCLEON NUMBER IN EACH ELEMENTS! FORGET IT~~! NEEEXT~~! X( ",he shout and then he threw all kind of books of last one,Addictional Mathematics…

" Okay… now its Addictional Mathematics. Please don't disappoint me again… well,now I'm in chapter 2 : Quadratic Equations. It says here that I had to solve every quadratic equations using the quadratic formulas. I hope I could do it… "

After 3 hours later…

" DAMN IT! I CAN'T DO IT. I DON'T UNDERSTAND EVERY SINGLE FORMULA!THAT'S IT~! I GAVE UP~! ",he screamed while throwing everything beside him. Suddenly,someone knocked his door room and it sounds like a woman. "Honey,are you okay? I heard you screaming. "

" I'm okay,mom! "

" Are you sur-?"

" Yes mom! "

" Well,okay. If you say so. Look,I gotta go to my office right now and I'll be back on midnight so please take care yourself while I'm gone. Don't worry,I already ask our maids to look after you and your father will return home about 10pm or more. "

" Okay. Fine."

" Bye honey ," said Shuuji's mom while leaving Shuuji's room. Shuuji lying on his bed and staring at his ceiling room. Baby tears form at his eyes. " What? I'm crying? No! I can't cry. I-I promise with Ai that I'll not crying anymore-!",he said while wiping his tears. He tried to hold himself from crying but his old family at Sun Garden kept playing on his mind. More tears flow down on his cheek. He kept wiping his tears from flow down but unfortunately,he failed. He burst into tears. He unable to forget all the sweet memories with the other orphanage. He cried harder and harder.

" I-I'm so-sorry-! I-I can't ever fo-forget all of y-you-! I missed everything w-we did.I-I wanna go b-back-! ".

" I missed them "

- end chapter 1 –

* * *

Cliffhanger isn't it?  
hehe. Sorry about that :9  
Hope you all like it :D  
I'll write the chapter 2 as soon as possible!

My homeworks called me already T^T


End file.
